1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and systems for automatically adjusting a user-configurable steering parameter of vehicle guidance systems. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and systems for determining if under-steering or over-steering is occurring during operation of a vehicle and automatically adjusting the user-configurable steering parameter accordingly.
2. Related Art
Vehicle guidance systems use control algorithms to direct vehicles from location to location. Each vehicle's architecture, such as front wheel steering, rear wheel steering, etc., can affect the steering performance of the vehicle. Furthermore, ground conditions or the addition of an implement, such as a trailer hitched to a vehicle, may also contribute to a vehicle's steering performance. These and other variable factors can affect the guidance system's ability to get the vehicle to the desired path (i.e. the path defined by the guidance system) in a timely, comfortable, and optimal manner.
Some guidance systems allow an operator to vary different parameters of the control algorithms to maintain equivalent steering performance independent of the vehicle architecture. Specifically, operators of some vehicle guidance systems may adjust a user-configurable steering parameter such as steering gain or sensitivity to accommodate for varying vehicle architectures, attachments, and ground conditions. However, if the parameters for the control algorithms or the user-configurable steering parameters are not set correctly, optimal steering performance may not be achieved. Additionally, if ground or vehicle conditions change during operation, such as moving from soil to clay or having liquid tanks empty throughout a field, the vehicle may also move further away from optimal performance.
Selecting a user-configurable steering parameter value that is too high can make the steering system too aggressive and causes what is referred to as over-steering. Selecting a user-configurable steering parameter value that is too low can make the steering system response too sluggish and causes what is referred to as under-steering. Though the operator may have access to adjust the user-configurable steering parameter, such as the steering gain, during operation of the vehicle, there is a point at which the operator can't distinguish the change in performance, even though there is some degradation.
Accordingly there is a need for a method for dynamically and accurately adjusting the steering gain of a vehicle guidance system during operation the does not suffer from the problems and limitations of the prior art.